Camping Trip
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: The Agents at the bullpen... A camping trip... what more can I say? NOW COMPLETE! Thanks for the reviews! It's been a blast!
1. Chapter 1

**Camping Trip**

"What's wrong, Myles?" Lucy inquired sweetly, barely containing her grin. The irritating blond Agent was slumped in his chair, looking absolutely miserable. It wasn't all that unusual, mind you, but he had been that way all morning.

"Well," Myles sighed dramatically, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're going camping."

Lucy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Really?" Bobby jumped up excitedly.

Jack eyed him warily. "Very funny, Myles."

Tara nudged Sue. _"Apparently we're going camping," _she informed her friend in ASL.

In answer, Sue shot a glance at Myles. "Camping?"

"Yes, camping." Ted Garrett's booming voice came from the doorway.

Six heads- well, five heads (Tara tapped Sue's shoulder) - snapped around to look at him.

Garrett smirked at them. "Would you like me to simplify the concept?"

"Okay, okay, we know," Bobby inserted, before Myles could open his mouth.

"What is it all about?" Sue asked, trying to make some sense of the situation.

"You all have info papers in your mailboxes; I suggest you consult those," Garrett replied with a huff.

"What about D?" Jack questioned the man.

Garrett shrugged. "He's not sure."

"Oh, great," Myles remarked sarcastically.

"Chill out, mate." Bobby refrained from hitting him instead. "If you don't want to go, don't."

"Unfortunately," Garrett added, though his tone clearly implied he thought otherwise, "Attendance is mandatory. You all need the vacation."

The two men groaned in unison, and Jack, Sue, Lucy, and Tara all laughed. Garrett rolled his eyes. "You have the rest of the day off- now go."

Lucy made a face as they all watched him exit the bullpen. "That went well."

"I found it," Sue offered, pulling a sheet from her mailbox and skimming over it quickly.

"Read it," Jack suggested.

"Basically it says that the Bureau is paying for a weekend camping trip for the six of us," she told them. "All the arrangements have been made: the flight, supplies, etcetera."

"Flight?" Tara's face went pale.

"Don't worry, sheila," Bobby threw her a disarming grin. "I'll protect you."

Jack and Sue exchanged a knowing smile, while Lucy's mind whirled. This was going to be a lot of fun.

_**A/N: This is my first chapter story, I hope you like it! I'm tempted to say "I'll only continue if I get so and so many reviews," but that wouldn't be very nice (unless it sucks) so yeah... I'll say "please please please review," instead! -shay**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I have never, do not, and will never own the characters in this story. Hmph. :sob: Sorry, it gets kind of depressing sometimes. Thanx for the uber awesome reviews! Here's the next chapter!_****  
**

**Camping Trip**

"What is it, boy?" Sue asked Levi when he barked. She looked up from her half-full duffel bag to the door.

"I have a problem," Lucy complained. Laughing, Sue joined her friend in the doorway.

"Luce, deciding on which color blazer to take along is not a problem," she said gently.

"No, that's not what I meant," Lucy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need," she paused dramatically, "A partner in matchmaking."

Sue's blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "Don't you mean partner in crime?"

"Crime?" Lucy's hands flew to her hips indignantly. "Matchmaking is not a crime! It is a civil service."

Sue laughed. "So, whose lives would we be interfering in if I said yes?"

"Not _interfering, _so much as-"

"Being nosy?" Sue put in, grinning.

In spite of herself, Lucy laughed. "Fine, have it your way."

Shaking her head mock-disgustedly, Sue turned to her packing again, and resumed trying to fit all of her clothes in. She was able to zip it partway closed before the tiny metal device got stuck. "Levi, c'mere boy," she called.

With an enthusiastic bark, Levi took a flying leap and landed with a thump on the duffel bag.

Lucy and Sue giggled, and Sue gave her dog a hug. "Thanks, Levi." She yanked the zipper closed. "Finally." She heaved a sigh. _Are you done already? _she signed to her passive-looking friend.

_Yeah, _Lucy replied. _Believe it or not. _

"Why don't we get something to eat and a movie?" Sue suggested. "That way we can relax this evening and get lots of sleep. I have a feeling we won't be able to get much of it starting tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's true," Lucy agreed. "What do you want to get?"

Sue shrugged. "I was thinking of 'What Women Want'. It's a great romantic comedy," she offered.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese," the dark-skinned woman added.

"Let's go then," Sue smiled, and the two women left.

* * *

"Family emergency?" 

D nodded. "Yeah, uh, my kids are um, sick with the flu."

"You're a bad liar, Gans." Garrett smirked.

Shoulders slumped, D pleaded, "Come on, Ted, none of the team are- attached; I have a family, you know."

"Alright, fine." He relented cautiously. "But this had nothing to do with me when they ask, got it?"

"Yup."

"Hey D," Garrett added, almost as an afterthought as the Greek Agent headed for the door. "You know what the trip's going to be like without you, right?"

"Yeah," D grinned. "Chaotic."

_**A/N: Please review on your way out! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Wow. That's all I have to say. Thanks y'all for your awesome reviews! Please continue doing so, cause it inspires me to write more! **_**  
**

**Camping Trip**

"I still cannot believe we had to get up so early just for a vacation," Myles grumbled for the fifth time.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's only six a.m." He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the busy D.C. road.

"Sorry, mate, I'm going to have to go with Grumpy, here. Six a.m. is too early," Bobby complained.

* * *

"I'm driving," Tara proclaimed, and slid in the driver's seat quickly. 

Lucy dumped her bags in the trunk. "I'll take the back; Sue, you can take the front."

"Thanks, Luce." Sue slipped into the passenger side of the car.

"Lucy, get in," Tara warned. "We're gonna be late." Lucy was barely able to jump inside before the blonde sped out of the parking lot, following the men.

Not two seconds later, a cell phone rang. All three women fumbled for their phones.

"Mine," Lucy announced. "Hello?" she listened for a moment and her face grew pale. "What?"

Sue yelped as Tara swerved, narrowly missing an oncoming car. "Tara!"

"Sorry." The driver offered her a sheepish grin.

"Sue!" Lucy waved a hand at the deaf woman. Her expression was panicked. "Is my purse up there?"

* * *

Myles stuffed the phone into a pillow while he, Bobby, and Jack laughed uproariously. When they finally controlled themselves, he picked it up again. "Luce?"

* * *

"That was not funny, Leland!" Lucy yelled before slamming down her phone. 

Tara winced as she did so, and Sue handed the angry matchmaker her purse. "Who was it?" she asked, not having understood her yelling.

"Myles." Lucy stated angrily. "He said I forgot my purse," she explained, signing 'purse' for Sue's benefit. "He's such a jerk."

Sue smiled sympathetically. "We'll get him back."

With a wicked grin, Tara added, "Yeah, just think of all the evil pranks we can pull on them during the trip. Shaving cream in their hands, toothpaste in their hands…"

"T.P. their tent," Sue chimed in enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah," Lucy agreed, "We're totally gonna destroy them. They won't even know what hit them!"

* * *

"She hung up on me!" 

"Well, what'd you expect, mate?"

"Yeah, Myles, it may have been funny for us, but it probably wasn't to her."

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Hudson."

"C'mon, Crash, work with me here!"

"Sorry, Sparky. If you can't beat 'em-" Bobby shrugged, "- join 'em."

Jack groaned. "Sue is going to kill me!"

"Scared?" Bobby teased. "Of Sue?"

"Yeah!"

Myles smirked. "Jack likes Sue," he began in a sing-song voice. He shut up immediately when the two men glared at him.

"What? It's true!"

_**A/N: Please review! I have more chapters on hand if you want them! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am SO sorry for the long wait for an update! I got MAJOR writer's block on this story, but hopefully it'll be gone soon, I'm trying to force myself to write. Thanks for all the great reviews, and please continue to do so! It makes me reallllyyyyyy happy! -Shay**_**  
**

**Camping Trip**

"I get the window seat!"

"No, I get the window seat!"

"I said it first!"

"So what? I said it second!"

"Myles!"

"Bobby!"

Pause.

"Sue!"

"What?"

Lucy, Sue, and Tara sighed in unison.

If you hadn't guessed already, the six Agents were on the plane, arguing about who was going to sit where.

It was an odd set up for the plane. The seats were arranged in an almost semi-circle so that everyone could see each other, though, at the moment, that didn't seem like a very good idea.

"These are comfortable," Sue commented, flopping in a chair.

Windows forgotten, the men rushed to the chair nearest them, and Lucy and Tara followed. The order ended up being: Myles on the end (he got his window seat), Lucy, Sue, Jack, Tara, and Bobby on the other end, happy to be far away from the art lover of the bunch. When he voiced his thoughts aloud, Myles glared at him.

"Oh, grow up, you two," Lucy exclaimed with a roll of her dark eyes.

/\/\

"This is the song that never ends- and it goes on and my friends- some people- started singing it not knowing what it was- and now we'll keep on singing it forever just because it is the song that never-"

"MYLES!"

"BOBBY!"

The two men immediately shut up and cast sheepish glances at Tara and Lucy. "Sorry," they chorused.

When Jack turned to talk to Bobby and Myles looked out the window, sulking, Lucy grinned at Sue. _Do you like sitting with Jack?_

Sue blushed. _So what if I do?_

Just then, the plane hit some turbulence, and Tara let out a squeak. She gripped the armrests so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Ever so gently, Bobby pried her fingers off the chair and murmured quiet words of comfort in her ear, and she visibly relaxed.

_Now can you see? _Lucy signed vigorously to Sue.

Sue held up her hands. _Okay, you win, I'll help!_

"Thank you!"

"Are we there yet?" Bobby inquired sweetly- for the seventh time in the last twenty minutes.

"NO!" All the others cried at once.

Bobby ducked his head. "Sorry," he muttered.

Tara squeezed his hand. "It's okay."

"I'm dying here!" Lucy whispered to Sue.

"Why?"

"I'm getting electrocuted by the sparks flying between them and they don't even notice!" she hissed.

Sue shook her head and laughed. "Oh, Luce."

Lucy shrugged nonchalantly. "It's in my blood, I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

**Camping Trip**

"I'm so tired," Lucy complained with disgust as they waited in line for their luggage.

"Yeah, we all are, sheila," Bobby conceded gruffly. "I hope our tents have comfortable air mattresses!"

"Uh, sorry Bobby, no air mattresses," Tara inserted apologetically, "Only sleeping bags."

Bobby whimpered like a little child. "Oh, save me," he murmured quietly, "I'm going to die."

Myles rolled his eyes. "Wimp," he muttered under his breath.

Smacking his arm, Lucy reprimanded, "Myles, be nice."

Jack sighed. "Come on, Myles."

Myles just stuck his tongue out at them in a childish gesture. "Fine." He eyed Lucy warily. "You're all against me, I'm sure of it."

"Look, our luggage is here," Sue pointed out. The conveyor belt was moving slowly. She reached for her duffel bag, and smiled in thanks when Jack took it for her.

Ever the gentleman, Bobby gallantly offered to take Tara's while gathering his own, and Myles grudgingly took Lucy's.

The women grinned and grabbed the camping supplied. "Thank you," they chimed.

* * *

"Look, a store!" Bobby shouted. 

"Yes, Crash, it's a store. That's where we buy food," Jack explained patiently.

The six of them had been given keys to a large van that would take them as far as the edge of the lake, where 3 canoes were waiting for them.

Bobby flew out of the van and jumped up and down excitedly. "We're here!"

The others groaned. An hour and a half in a crowded van with Bobby Manning was not their idea of a vacation, except, of course, Tara's.

"Why don't we get everything across first, and then come back and get food?" Myles suggested logically.

"That's a good idea," Sue put in. "We could have two people in a canoe, and some luggage in the middle."

"I'll go with Tara," Bobby said.

"Sue can come with me," Jack offered.

Lucy heaved a sigh. "Fine, I'll go with Myles, but I'm going with Sue when we come back." Before Myles could even open his mouth, she added, "And I'm taking the back."

"But I wanted the back!" he protested.

"Too bad, it's not my fault you're slow."

The argument continued as they all paddled across the river and began setting up and unpacking.

"We get the bigger tent!"

"Wow, that's mature."

"Shut up."

_**A/N: Please review, I'm getting a lot of hits (like, 849) on this story but most of them aren't reviewing. People, if you are reading this story, all I can say is PLEASE review! Thanks, Shay **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Omg, 50 reviews and 6 chapters! Wow! I feel so special! **_

**Camping Trip **

"Alright, here's the deal," Jack interrupted. "The rest of us aren't going to let you spoil our trip just because you two can't get along."

Bobby nodded in agreement. "Here's what I'm thinking. Jack and Sue can go shopping, Tara and I can stand guard over these two," he jerked his head in the direction of the source of the bickering, "Who we will stick in a tent until you get back, so feel free to take your time."

Sue shrugged, "That's fine with me," she said, smiling at the thought of spending time with Jack.

Jack and Bobby went to work at pitching one of the tents, ignoring Lucy and Myles' cries of protest. When they were finished, Jack ordered, "Get in."

Reluctantly, Lucy crawled in, Myles close behind. She sat in one corner, and refused to acknowledge him, instead staring out at the screened wall at the scenery. Myles positioned himself in the opposite corner, ignoring his companion completely. When he finally chanced a glance at her, his breath unexpectedly caught in his throat. _She's so beautiful, _he thought almost unconsciously.

_Get over it, Leland. She broke up with you because you were a jerk. She's not going to go out with you again. _

Familiar resolve and stubbornness coming through again, Myles set his jaw and resumed not looking at her.

_**A/N: Please review! I know this chapter was REALLY short but it needed to be short to make the next chapter work! Don't worry, something finally happens, but if you want to know, you gotta review!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N_****_: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! Let's make sure everyone gets that, because I don't want to have my story removed again. The song is "Crush" by Mandy Moore. It. Is. Not. Mine. Okay? NOT MINE._  
**

**Camping Trip**

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you _

_Everybody loves you_

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me_

_I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

_Oooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Oooh, I got a crush on you, a crush on you_

"So, Wonder Woman, where do we start?" Jack teased, grabbing a cart and joining Sue's side.

"It's up to you, Superman," she teased back. "Where do you think we should start?" Sue surveyed the store. "Maybe in the cereal section. I distinctly remember Bobby complaining that he would 'absolutely die' without Cheerios, so why don't we pick those up?" she grinned, and Jack slipped her hand in his. When she looked at him questioningly, he smiled back and said,

"This is our time. Let's have some fun while we can."

She nodded, and he squeezed her hand as they walked down the aisle, trying to decide what kind of Cheerios to get.

_You know I'm the one that you can talk to _

_Sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know_

_I just wanna hold you_

_You say exactly how you feel about her _

_I wonder could you ever think of me that way_

_Oooh I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you _

_Oooh I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

Bobby plunked down on a log by the campfire and groaned. "I'm so sore from sitting on that plane, aren't you, sheila?" he asked Tara, who sat beside him and nodded.

Quietly, she said, "Thanks, Bobby. Planes sometimes make me nervous, especially the turbulence." She offered him a small smile.

Whether it was her vulnerability at that moment, how cute she looked, sitting there beside him, or how tired he was, Bobby wasn't sure, but something inside him prompted him to lean down and brush her lips lightly with his. As the intensity deepened, he slid his arms around her waist, and her hands came up to run through his hair. When they finally broke apart, Tara realized what they had done.

She stood up quickly. "I'm sorry, Bobby, I-" she bolted to the other side of the clearing, but he caught her arm. "Tara, wait."

Turning, she looked at him fearfully. "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

She bit her lip and nodded. Bobby pulled her into another kiss. "Then let me love you," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled. "Okay."

_Oooh I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to _

_Nobody knows I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_I got a crush_

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always love you _

_I will always want you_

Lucy shifted uncomfortably, acutely aware that Myles was probably watching her every move. "What?" she snapped.

"What, what?" he snipped back. "What makes you think I'm watching you all the time?"

She kept silent for a minute. "We can't stay like this the whole weekend," she spoke softly. "Why don't we just call a truce?"

"That would take the fun out of everything."

Lucy sighed. "Is your sole purpose in life to annoy me? Why I just pretend that you're not here, and you can pretend that I'm not here, and everything would be fine," she spat out angrily.

The words came out before he could stop them. "Because it wouldn't."

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Oooh, I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_I got a crush I got a crush on you_

_I got a crush I got a crush, baby_

_I got a crush on you…_

**_A/N: Review, review, review! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Camping Trip**

"So…" Sue trailed off expectantly, holding up two bags. "White marshmallows or pink, green, blue, yellow, and green ones?" she unsuccessfully held back a laugh.

Jack stared at her incredulously. "You're seriously asking that question?" he threw his hands up in the air mock-disgustedly. "There's no contest, the coloured ones blow white off the chart!" He exclaimed. "So young, so naïve, so much to learn," he grinned, repeating a phrase he had used with her a long while ago while discussing Aunt Peggy's Chicken.

Sue merely rolled her eyes once again. "At least I don't have the male map-phobia gene," she shot back, also repeating a phrase she had teased him with on an assignment.

"Fine, whatever, let's just get the pink ones," Jack heaved a sigh. He grinned again and squeezed her hand as they walked to the checkout line.

/\\/\\

"Bobby, stop!" Tara squealed. She giggled uncontrollably and tried to squirm out of the Aussie's grasp while still sitting on the log.

Bobby had managed to trick it out of her that she liked him, and now he was attempting to figure out how long. His attempts were futile, however, because Tara refused to tell him. And now he was tickling it out of her.

"Fine," she gasped, "Fine, I'll tell you!"

His hands stopped their torture.

"I went out with Stanley to get over you."

/\\/\\

Lucy's gaze jerked to his eyes, down to the ground, and back up again. "What?"

Instantly regretting he had said anything, Myles drew in a deep breath and repeated, "Because it wouldn't be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sarcasm returning, he countered her question with "What do you think it means?" not knowing how he was ever going to explain himself to her.

"I don't know!" the dark-skinned woman looked like she could pull her hair out any second. "Quit saying things like that unless you mean it, Myles!" Her hand came up to cover her mouth in a shocking realization of what she had blurted out.

In one smooth motion, she scrambled out of the tent and ran towards the edge of the river, slowing to a walk and kicking off her sandals. She stepped in the shallow water and waded through it, relishing the feel of the sand between her toes and trying to sort out her thoughts.

Bobby and Tara jumped up. "I'll take Myles, you take Luce," Bobby ground out. Tara ran after her friend, and her companion motioned the blond Agent out of the tent.

"Lucy, what is it?" Tara asked, catching up to her and joining her in the water. Lucy recanted the entire conversation, and the blonde woman's jaw dropped. "Wow, Luce."

Lucy groaned. "What's wrong with me?"

Laughing, Tara replied. "I think you like him, matchmaker queen." She cocked her head. "Who would've thought?" she mused, almost to herself, and laughed again. "So, what're you going to do about it?"

Myles stepped out of the tent with a pervasive scowl on his face. "Leave me alone," he muttered to the confused-looking Australian.

Bobby shrugged. "What happened, mate?"

Like Lucy, Myles recalled the entire conversation, and Bobby's jaw also dropped. "Uh, wow. So you like her, huh?"

Myles scowled again and stormed away. "Don't wait up," he threw over his shoulder as he strode a fair distance away from the ladies and the other male.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: OMG! I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating in like, FOREVA! School has kept me SO SUPER busy and lately has not been letting me preview my stuff so I couldn't update and now I finally did so PLEASE review! I've been DYING! You guys ROCK MY WORLD!_****  
**

**Camping Trip**

"Pssst!"

"I'm coming!" Lucy hissed as loudly as she could and crawled out of the tent and followed Tara. "Sue, hurry up!" she said, making sure the blonde woman could read her lips in the faint moonlights.

Sue nodded and grabbed the shaving cream and toothpaste. "Wait for me!"

The three women crept quietly to the men's tent and ever so quietly slipped inside. Tara squeezed two mounds of shaving cream on Bobby's face and tickled it with a feather. Bingo. He scratched it irritably, and as a result, had white 'facial hair' all over his face up to his hair.

Sue grinned and dealt with Jack, squeezing toothpaste into his open palms and taking the feather from Tara. "All done," she whispered. "Lucy, your turn."

Lucy made a face. "Can't you do it?"

Tara shook her head. "Nuh-uh. We've done our dirty work."

Lucy sighed and opened her makeup bag. "Here we go…"

/\/\

"WHAT THE—TARA!" Bobby roared and stumbled out of the tent, followed by a very angry-looking Jack and a furious but feminine-looking Myles.

Tara poked her head out of her tent cheerfully. "Mornin', gentlemen." She coughed indiscreetly into her hand. "And, uh, lady." She smothered a laugh. "It's about time you got up. We've already been to the beach and back. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're getting-" she mock gasped in horror, "_lazy!_"

Bobby tried to glare at her but failed miserably. Jack attempted to wipe toothpaste from his eyelashes and also failed. "Sue," he complained, "what'd I ever do to you?"

Sue giggled and appeared behind Tara. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," she teased.

Lucy's head popped out for a split second and disappeared before you could blink. Her shoulders shook with silent, hysterical laughter, and she fought to get some air. "I am," she paused, "_so _good."

"You sure are," Tara chimed in agreeably. "I wonder how long it will take them to get all that gunk off their faces," she added loudly, climbing back in.

Sue grinned. "Myles, the makeup remover's on the log, Bobby, you obviously won't have any problem shaving today, and Jack… well," she snickered, "good luck."

Lucy, anxious to get away from Myles, grabbed her shower bag. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she said. "_You coming, Sue?" _she signed. Sue nodded.

"Be right there."

As the three women stepped out of their tent with their shower bags and sauntered past the guys, Tara whispered to Bobby, "You don't have to shave, you look just fine now." With an evil grin, she kissed him quickly on the lips and skipped along the path with Lucy and Sue.

"We. Have. To. Get. Them." Jack ground out tersely.

Bobby flashed him a grin. "Did you bring that mini tool kit, by any chance?"

"Sure did."

"I have an idea, mate, and I reckon you're gonna love it."

_**A/N: Pretty please review! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Camping Trip**

Lucy moaned. "This feels SO good!" she called from inside one of the showers.

"I know," Tara called back from on Lucy's right side, rubbing the shampoo into her hair. Suddenly, the water went from steaming to freezing, and she yelped. "AUGH! IT'S SO COLD!"

Lucy screamed, and Sue cried out as well from the stall on Lucy's left side. The three women finished showering in record time and stepped out, shivering and wrapped in towels.

"I'm gonna KILL them," Lucy muttered, signing along for Sue, and the blonde woman nodded. Tara had a glare on her face.

"They are SO dead."

/\\/\\

"Hey mate," Bobby commented to Jack, "Did you by any chance take my clothes?"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, no." He grinned. "Maybe Tara did it."

Bobby groaned. "She has all of them!" his eyes scanned the tent, but found that all their bags were nowhere to be seen. "Uh, Jack… yours are gone too… and Leland's…"

"Oh no." Jack glanced down at his pyjama pants. "So these are all we have?"

"That's right," Bobby confirmed.

Myles groaned and stretched. "Are the words 'be' and 'quiet' in your vocabulary?" he snapped.

"Yeah, somewhere," Bobby replied absently, scratching his head and wondering what they were going to do. "We have to get them back," he muttered, "'cause we can't go walking around in our pyjamas all day."

"Any ideas, Crash?" Jack asked miserably, yawning. "I still have to get the toothpaste out of my hands." Some had transferred to his hair where he had run his fingers through it.

Bobby blew some shaving cream off his face. "No. But you gotta admit, Sparky, they're good."

"Yeah," Jack glowered in the direction of the ladies' tent. "Real good."

/\\/\\

"Guys!" Tara sang from inside the tent. "We're going to the beach in half an hour, are you coming?"

"Are you wearing a bikini?" Bobby yelled back.

"Maybe!"

"Then I'm there!"

"Don't forget about me!"

"And me!"

Tara's shoulders shook with laughter as she dug out her makeup bag. Lucy translated what the guys had said to Sue, who giggled, and they all got to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Camping Trip**

Bobby hummed absently as he put stuff in the cooler for a day at the beach.

"Uh, Crash?"

"Hmm?" Bobby glanced over at Jack, who swallowed. "What is it, mate?"

Without a word, Jack tilted his head towards the women's tent, where Tara, Lucy, and Sue emerged. They were all clad in swimwear. Nicely.

Lucy had on a bright yellow tankini style bathing suit with black drawstring shorts overtop, Tara was wearing an aqua coloured string bikini top with a matching sarong tied loosely around her waist, and Sue had decided on a black bikini halter-style top with cut-off jean shorts.

Jack gaped.

Bobby's drink didn't stay in his mouth.

Myles' eyes nearly popped out of his head, even though he technically was still mad at Lucy.

Tara winked. "Hey guys," she drawled. "Y'all ready to go?"

"Uhm… uh… I…" Bobby stuttered.

Jack licked his dry lips and nodded. "I think so." Myles' eyes stayed locked on Lucy as the three women sauntered over to the van and climbed in effortlessly, leaving the men to grab the cooler and chairs. They didn't mind, though.

/\/\

Tara let out a bloodcurdling scream and bolted upright. "BOBBY MANNING!"

Sue and Lucy released similar screams and shivered, grabbing their towels. "Jack!" Sue complained, wiping the water off her face. "That was cold!" She was momentarily distracted by the sight of her co-worker in only trunks, but she shook it off and tried to glare at him.

He at least had the decency to look sheepish. "It was Crash's idea," he defended, pointing a finger at the accused.

Tara shook her head, sending water droplets flying everywhere. "I'm going to get you," she muttered, and hopped off her lounging chair, running after him in the direction of the water. Myles and Jack followed, dashing into the water and making huge splashes.

Sue grinned. "Why not?" she shrugged, and ran into the water after Jack, flicking water in his face.

Lucy glowered at them, more specifically, Myles. She sighed and finally got up. "This is ridiculous," she murmured, but went in anyway.

A giant waterfight ensued, followed by some not-so-battle-style contact. (LOL) Bobby caught Tara in his arms and kissed her gently, greatly enjoying the feel of her fitting snugly in his arms. He slid his arms around her waist, and hers came up around his neck to play with his hair.

Sue glanced over and blushed when she noticed Jack staring at her. "What?"

"I think they've got the right idea," he answered, and pulled her closer. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, and she grasped his forearms for support; she was so dizzy. He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "Mmm, that was nice."

"Yes it was," Sue agreed, smiling back.

Myles winced when he observed the happy couples. He splashed water at Lucy, and she eventually gave in and laughed, splashing him back. He grabbed her shoulder and attempted to dunk her, but she twisted out of his grasp and ended up a mere two inches from his face.

"Forgive me?" he whispered, and she nodded. He didn't want to kiss her yet, so he encircled her with his arms, pulling her into a hug.

A/N: It's gonna end soon, just FYI. Two more chapters. Thanks a bunch for the SWEET reviews. Keep 'em coming, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Hugs, Shay


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Wow, has this been a fantastic ride! The utterly amazing reviews were super encouraging to me, KUDOS to the people who took the time to read this, let alone review. Thanks you guys, it's been fun. There's only one more chapter after this. Enjoy._****  
**

**Camping Trip**

When it got too dark to continue swimming, the six friends made their way back to the campground and Bobby started a fire. They roasted marshmallows, ate hamburgers, and told funny stories about old cases and experiences at Quantico.

Tara shifted positions on the ground and leaned against the log that the Australian was seated on; let her head drop back into Bobby's lap. He smiled and played with the ends of her hair. The fire crackled, sending sparks flying through the air, and the moon shone brightly against the dark backdrop of the sky.

Sue leaned her head against Jack's strong shoulder on the other end of the log, closing her eyes and relishing the warmth from the fire.

Jack and Bobby exchanged glances, and grinned simultaneously. Yes, life was good.

Myles felt a pang in his heart as he watched across the fire and saw the two couples snuggling comfortably, and he chanced a look at Lucy. She lifted her head to meet his eyes, offering a small smile. He returned the smile and she scooted closer, lying down on the soft bed of grass and resting her head in his lap. He reached for her free hand and interlaced their fingers, squeezing her hand gently.

They sat in silence for a long while, listening to the sound of the crackling fire and the crickets chattering, and the wind whistling through the trees and the leaves rustling.

The fire eventually died down, and they all agreed it would be best to get some sleep. Myles hugged Lucy goodnight, Bobby kissed Tara, and Jack hugged and kissed Sue, and they retreated to their tents. The men walked; the women floated.

/\/\

Tara awoke to the smell of bacon and the sound of Bobby and Myles bickering. She yawned and wrapped her robe tightly around her body, and crawled out of the tent to kiss Bobby good morning.

"Hey, where's my good morning kiss?" Myles protested teasingly.

Tara smirked. "I'll leave that to Lucy," she reassured, causing him to blush. She walked back to her tent to grab a change of clothes and headed to the showers, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Bobby waved and continued with breakfast. "Yo, mate, find some way to wake up sleeping beauty in there," he jerked his thumb toward their tent.

Myles cocked an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Bobby pondered this for a moment. "No. Just toss a stick inside or something. We want to go to the beach for a couple of hours before we head back to D.C."

Myles nodded. "Okay," he conceded, and did as the Aussie asked.

"OW!" Jack hollered, and hurled the stick back at him, consequently hitting Myles on the head.

"He's up," he complained, rubbing his forehead.

Sue and Lucy stumbled out of their tent.

"_Good morning,_" Sue signed slowly, and fought to keep her eyes open as Jack sat down on the log and pulled her into his lap.

"Yes, it is," he consented with a grin and a kiss to her cheek.

"Morning," Lucy mumbled.

Myles offered her a marshmallow and laughed when she yawned again and attempted to glare at him. "Morning, sunshine."


	13. Chapter 13

**Camping Trip**

"So…" D trailed off and looked at his team expectantly, "how'd your trip go?"

Myles and Lucy exchanged sheepish glances, as well as Bobby and Tara, and Jack and Sue. "Just fine," they all chorused in unison.

"Ya know, Garrett's not here, you can tell me, you know." A hint of hurt showed in his tone.

The six agents merely grinned at each other, and D finally noticed that they were standing in subtle pairs, holding hands.

His eyes snapped back to Jack and Sue. "Bound to happen sooner or later," he commented, and slid his gaze to Bobby and Tara, "knew that was coming," he smirked, and gaped when his eyes found the last couple. "But you-" he began incredulously, "I never thought-" he stopped and shook his head. "Amazing."

"Don't feel bad, mate, we _still _haven't gotten used to it," Bobby grinned.

Myles glared at him. "Thanks for the encouragement," he joked sarcastically, wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulder and pulling her closer.

"You don't need encouragement," D shot back smoothly.

Myles stared at him speechlessly, and Lucy smothered a laugh.

"Were any of you planning to inform me of this any time soon?" A booming voice floated in from the doorway.

The six friends turned around. "Uh, we can explain, sir," Jack stuttered, "um, we-"

"Don't bother, Hudson. I've figured it out already. Just don't let it interfere with your work, do you hear me?" Garrett eyed them all sternly, and they nodded in perfect unison.

"We promise," they chorused in sync.

D grinned as Garrett suppressed a smile and walked back out the door. He turned to his team and laughed. "I'm glad you had fun. Did anything interesting happen other than the fact that you all paired up on me?"

They all exchanged sheepish glances once more, and Bobby proceeded to spill the whole story; including the pranks.

"Highlights?" D asked.

"Are you kidding, mate? I got to see Tara in a bikini!" Bobby gave him an ear-to-ear grin, and Jack and Myles covered their ears and groaned, causing all the women to burst out laughing and D to shake his head with mock-disgust.

"So, in other words," D made an odd face, "it was productive?"

"YES!" came the enthusiastic response.

"Alright, Bobby, we know."

The friends chattered excitedly to their supervisor about the trip for the next hour, until Bobby made a comment that set them all off again.

"Hey, D?"

"What is it now, Bobby?"

"Next year, you should come too!"

_**A/N: Words cannot describe how much all your reviews meant to me. I've had an absolute blast writing this, and I sincerely hope you had an absolute blast reading it! There's a part of me that's really sad about ending Camping Trip, but don't worry. I have a new series coming out soon! Here's a sneak preview cause I love you guys so much:**_

_**My new series- Degrees of Devotion- will have three parts: Honoured Oath, Cherished Covenant, and Treasured Promise. Honoured Oath will focus mainly on Myles, his past, and how he fights the battle of moving on. Brace yourself for a bombshell…**_


End file.
